Aemond Borachia - The Danger of Magical Beasts Chapter 1
by Lex221
Summary: Aemond Borachia is a worker in the Ministry of Magic's Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Follow his adventures as he is sent on assignment to exterminate dangerous beasts as he conflicts with his personal life.


Aemond Borachia

It was a hot, sweltering day in mid-July. The sun was directly above the English capital and its residents were enjoying it. It's stifling rays spread to every back garden, every alleyway, everywhere. No-one was safe. Under London's bustling streets, with its red buses and black taxi's was a place. A place where the most important members of the wizarding world belonged. Its halls were lined with glossy black and green bricks which curved up to form a tunnel. They were lined with fireplaces which, through a puff of green flames, wizards and witches of many different shapes and sizes emerged. The large network of the huge corridors all seemingly busier than the streets under which they laid, led to a large room. Much bigger than the rest. A grand, golden fountain stood in its centre and was bordered by tall, red columns in which sat little offices. The place was large, and grand for this was the Ministry of Magic.

A tall, slender man pushed his way past others through the halls, and stopped to look at the newsman selling The Daily Prophet from a cart next to the fountain. The headlines on the displayed paper read "THE DARK LORD DEAD, POTTER WINS". The Ministry was in an uplifting manner and had been for the past two weeks, as not long ago the Boy who Lived had prospered at the Battle of Hogwarts and had banished He-who-shall-not-be-named. "Good Morning Aemond!" A small old man said to the newspaper reader. "Didn't see you around earlier?"

"Ah yes Fitch" Aemond replied "Decided to take a bit of a break after the Horntail incident."

"Ah yes, nasty piece of work those creatures are, don't know why you do it Aemond. Anyway I'll see you around, chap?

"Yeah, good luck with the reports"

And with that Old Fitch seemingly disappeared into a sea of people. Aemond hurried himself towards the elevator and gestured someone inside to hold the door. A ginger of hair man grabbed the gate and stopped it from closing. Aemond jumped in next to him.

"Thank you, Arthur, how are the kids?"

Arthur Weasley looked solemnly at the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's quite alright Borachia" Arthur Weasley had lost one of his children in the Battle two weeks previous and had taken it surprisingly well, although he often came to work with puffy red eyes, which when asked about, blamed it on an illness. An embarrassed Aemond blushed and remained silent until the lift reached his floor. The golden gates slid open and Aemond silently stepped out and quickly moved to the second door in the corridor.

The name "Aemond Borachia" was etched into the wooden door. He pulled a key from his robe and unlocked it. Inside was his office. It was a strange place. It was a circular room with a domed room. In its centre was a raised platform on which was an old, dark wooden desk and large, grand chair. The walls were laden with shelves which were covered with a host of strange objects, all animal-based. Horns, talons, feathers, mounted heads, beaks, everything. Aemond sat at his desk and picked up a purple envelope with a golden seal. He opened it up and read.

_Dear Aemond,_

_We have a new assignment for you, as the Horntail didn't proceed as planned. We have reports that a Black Acromantula has been spotted in the New Forest up in Hampshire. It has apparently taken refuge in large cave system and 7 disappearances have been reported since we heard about the creature. We need you to find it, eliminate it, and retrieve any items of importance: venom, eggs etc. Hurry before the Minister finds out._

_Newt Scamander_

You see, Aemond was a high member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. His jobs and assignments were given to him by the legendary researcher and writer of 'Magical Beats and Where to Find Them', Newt Scamander. Most of the Ministry's workers in this department simply researched these creatures from the safety of their offices and labs. Aemond however was on the frontline. He exterminated these creatures and recovered valuable artefacts and items from them.

He grabbed his wand, a small bag of money and a small bag of equipment such as collection jars, tweezers and extractors. With all that he used the lift down again and jumped into one of the seemingly floating London telephone boxes within the Ministry's halls. These were the secondary entrance behind the floo powdered fireplaces. Once up on the streets of London he walked to a secluded side alley and muttered a simple incantation, and within seconds he was gone.


End file.
